Fenrir
by Sakis Scion
Summary: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?


**Fenrir**

- hiccup and his Vikings friends bit off more then they can chew when pulling a young girl out of their village's well. Not only is she no Viking, but somewhere from the land of the Red Sun; she also carries a deadly God inside of her...

**Disclaimer: Don't own How to Train Your Dragon. Nor do I own 'Sakura Uta' from Hell Girl.**

* * *

They came, from the shadows of the sea...

Swift and silent on boats larger then they ever seen. These Dragon People with their violence and ill to conquer everything.

May Kami have mercy on these poor souls that are about to endure their wrath.

First, the men were slain by the fishing ports so no warning call were made. All the simple villagers of this small fishing village had gather in the center because tonight was the night to appease their mountain Gods for good harvest for the comings of winter. The Dragon people move silently through the village, slain dogs at their feet, blood dripping from their axe, gnarly grin flash exposing gnarly teeth, rotting and yellowish with black and missing teeth.

Music and dancing was perform as a young woman and man sat on either side of the chosen sacrifice, a young girl dressed in the prettiest kimono and a veil covering her face. Though she should have felt honor to help her village people, but how could you when they caused you nothing but pain? Looking down upon you for being weak and odd? She pray to the Gods that they suffer for her bleak and weak body, they suffered hard for their cruelty.

The music and dancing stopped; as did the Dragon people.

A young beautiful girl stood up, looking no older then the sacrifice. The procelien looking child took a breath before singing softly.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku_

_Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku_"

She didn't see the difference between her and the one who was singing. They both had pale skin, dark eyes and dark hair. How was she consider beautiful and her not? Was it because she was frail, constantly ill and weak and couldn't do anything right? Was it because she would never wed, never be a wife while the one singing would?

Life was utter most at it's cruelty.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou_

_Warau nana no ko asobu koro_"

The smell of burning wood tickle her nose as the villagers hum quietly to the girl's singing, even her parents were, though ones that loved her dearly. An instant betrayal just by humming with that girl!

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru_

_Utau nana no ko nemuru koro_"

Rage fueled her body. How was it fair that she was sacrifice today! There was more then other children born on the eighth day of the eighth day! It couldn't possibly be here! They only chose her just to get rid of the weak, just so they wouldn't be bother by her uselessness! It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair!

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru_

_Shinda nana no ko noboru koro..._"

The singing girl slowly sat down, signaling the end of the song but for the Dragon people, it was the signal to attack. The head of the village move to stand up, dressed in more nicer garments don for this festival, he spread his arms ready to speak but something whiz in the air and embedded into the back of his neck, the tip jutting out from the front, dripping with crimson blood. He choked and sputter, blood oozing out of his mouth before one of the village woman scream then panic set in.

Her head jerked up to see the fleeting villages as the Dragon came in on steeds from Hell. Her brown eyes widen as she looked around to see her parents in shock as they watch people they knew practically all their lives, get slaughter down like cattle.

"ha ha-ue! Chi-chi-ue!" Her voice broke out, breaking the spell on her parents. Instantly her father snatched her up as her mother quickly followed after, trying to make her escape. The head of the Dragon People roared orders to the others.

Huts were being set on fire, blood rain on the paths. Burning wood tickled her nose again.

They continue to run towards the end of the village, hoping once they were out of the village, they were out of harms way. Something snag her father's yukata and she let out a terrifying shriek as her father was yanked away, her mother snatching her up. She could hear her father's shouts at them to run before his blood burned her nose. Her mother only left now, ran, ran as if demons were on their tail, and they were.

They didn't get far enough as a Dragon Person came out of the shadows, snatching her mother's back and knocked her down. Her mother clung onto her for dear life as she did as well, fear dwelling in her heart and soul. "haha-ue~" she whimper, struggling to keep a hold on her, not wanting to pet go. She cried, her mother cried as they tried to separate her, ripping the ceremonial kimono, but she didn't care; she refuse to let her mother go!

A shriek escape her as she was finally yanked away. She screamed and cried, kicking and flailing as she was dragged away as her mother fought against the three Dragon People who held her down, tore at her clothes, laughing and sneering. Her mother held out a hand towards her.

"HARUKA!"

It was the last thing she heard before darkness envelop around her.

* * *

Vision blur as a gruff deep voice echoed around her. Pain rack the back of her head and to her discovery, her limited freedom. Fingers flex as something cold was clamp around her waist and ankles, making her more alert as her vision cleared more.

Strap down and in her yukata, brown eyes widen and took in the sights of an old hag with one missing eyeball as the other was clouded. She grin, showing teethless gums and smelled of death and decay. Her head tilt back as the leader of the Dragon people was above her, speaking in a strange tongue, arms spread, dagger in one hand, a found glass vile of blood in another. He continue to speak, his voice grating her ears, a headache coming on. Panic started to set in.

She tug at the chains, tried to pull her feet free but with no avail. The old hag witch reach into a leather pouch with bony ghost like fingers, pulling out black turfs of fur and sprinkle about the girl's body then reach down to pick up an animal skull, she instantly knew it was a wolf. It was set on her stomach, making her whimper as she stared at the bone. She look back up to see the large man give her the glass of blood, pulling off the cork with her nubby mouth and muttered under her breath as she poured the liquid on her.

She whimper and jerk as wolf blood was poured onto her, seeping into her skin, into her clothes, burning upon her flesh that made her squirm and cry. The Dragon Person's voice got louder, booming around them as humming and chanting echoed around, whispering incantations. Her heart began to race, eyes darting around as something black seem to creep around them causing her heart to best faster, hearing the blood pump in her ears as the beating of her pulse drowned out the chanting and humming. Soon, everything seem to mute out besides her racing heart beat. She look down at her feet, seeing something large there crawl ontop of the slab.

Brown eyes widen as a large black wolf stood there with blood red eyes, panting as it stared at her like a tasty morsel. Something jammed into her chest, like hot metal slicing into flesh and pain exploded throughout her body, so intense she could barely react. Her eyes fearfully darted down to see the flash of white canine fangs before it lunge at her, going for her throat.

Then she screamed.

Shuffling along dirt and grunting was heard as a lone Viking warrior made his way into a small village there by the sea. Disappointment ran through his body of having thought his mighty leader finally claim the power of Fenrir at their fingertips, but the young female whelp died either out of shock or from the kill of the heart to her knife. Either way, it was another failure or maybe they had picked out the wrong eastern person? Their Elder said to sail to the East and bring back to perform the ritual but they probably had picked the wrong one or something. Oh well, a minor setback in their plan to go forth on conquering other lands to largen their territory. Their hopes to have Fenrir at their disposal and use him to conquer lands quickly and to be feared was just setback, that was all.

He dragged the lifeless body towards the well, picked up the sack and heaved it over before dumping it into the water, let someone else bury the body, it was more easier. The Viking stiffen as he heard a few low growls and scuffle around him and darted around. Something was here and just being him only, cowardness was accept. Running off quickly, he left the haunted village behind and return to his comrades to set forth on finding a new vessel.

Morning came as the village and their dragons rouse and began their day. The door to a familiar hut open as a young red hair and freckle boy made his way to the well before blinking to see a few dragon's gather around it. Did they want water or did someone threw fish down there again? Approaching closer, he peered over only to jump back in fright, letting out a scared yelp as a pale hand flung out, gripping the stone wall of the well. His yelp had attracted the Night Fury, who bounded outside alert and ready to attack anything that harmed his human, but both were frozen, staring at the figure coming out of the well as the other dragon's slowly backed off.

Wet black hair was plaster along pale arms and covered it's face, ragged breathing was heard as half of the body was leaning out, a hand stretched out and planted against the grass, gripping it. "H-Hello?" Hiccup stuttered.

The head snapped up, black wet strands of hair parted as a red eye glowed underneath.

"DAAAAADDDD!" Screamed Hiccup.


End file.
